motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Race Team China
The Dragon Race Team China, frequently shortened to simply Dragon, are a Chinese based racing team featured in Motorsport Manager. Although they are not the best team in the European Racing Series, Dragon are well funded ahead of the first season, largely due to their use of pay drivers. Background Dragon are not among the elite in the ERS at the start of a new career mode, but have a lot of financial clout thanks in part to their use of pay drivers. The team also have a relatively strong HQ and sponsorship deal, although their weaknesses in terms of drivers and staff ability mean that the team will struggle to challenge for the title in the opening campaign. Starting Stats A predicted finish of Sixth Place puts a fair amount of pressure on a new manager at the start of a new career, a large starting budget meaning that an early season advantage could be established. The drivers and staff cannot be considered among the elite, but the funding brought in by the former mean that they will be difficult to replace effectively. Headquarters Dragon start the first campaign of the ERS with an above average HQ, their Factory and Design Centre both at level two when the season starts. The team have also invested in a Scouting Facility, which is ranked at level one, while their large starting budget means that early investment could be made in any of the performance related buildings without dropping too far into the red. Drivers The team have to thank lead driver for keeping them in the green on a day to day basis, the Chinese racer bringing a substantial amount of funding to fill one of the team's seats, despite his lack of overall ability. Second driver Nick Chu is stronger, rated at 2.3 stars with room to improve, although the team's reserve racer, youngster , is their best bet in the long term, rated at 2.2 but with the ability to reach 3.5 stars in a few seasons. Car As a team, Dragon have a fairly average car at the start of the new campaign, rated seventh overall and in terms of its engine. The suspension and brakes are rated slightly higher, sixth best in the series, although a weak gearbox is rated down in eighth, well below the average in the ERS. The chassis is also a mix of good and poor, rated at 2.2/5 for Improvability, 2/5 for tyre wear and heating, but only 1/5 in terms of fuel efficienecy. Staff Although the team do not have the best staff in the ERS, Lead Designer may pay off in the long term, starting at 1.8/5 but with the potential to reach 3.5/5 given time. Race Mechanics Hugh Gosselin and are about average in the ERS, rated 3/5 and 2.5/5 respectively, but have spent a fair amount of time with their drivers before the player arrives. Chairman Bo Chonglin expects the team to atleast finish in seventh place in the ERS, although is prepared to fund the team to reach fifth if one is so inclined. Sponsors With a marketability of 43.3% at the start of the season, Dragon have several offers on the table ahead of the new campaign, although only one slot is filled when the new manager joins. Indeed, Akus fill one of the slots available for the fixed payment sponsors, with other offers to fill all bar one of the remaining slots before the opening race of the season. Strategy Do not waste money hiring highly paid drivers and other staff members. No matter how good they are, they won't be good enough to make any impact in the first seasons. The same goes with building new parts. The exception being when you personal assistant tells you that she mysteriously gets hold of a wonderful part from another team. Grab it, then build a duplicate for the second car. Also try to effect a rule change for standard parts whenever possible. Invest in your HQ. This is a long game. It will take several seasons before you can build cars that are competitive. Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series